1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-terrain vehicle enclosure and more particularly pertains to simultaneously shielding a driver and a driver's all-terrain vehicle from adverse weather conditions and terrain hazards with an all-terrain vehicle enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle enclosures is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle enclosures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shielding a driver and the driver's vehicle from adverse weather conditions and terrain hazards are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. D292,566 to Racicot discloses a canvas cabin for an all-terrain vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,964 to Pivar discloses a lightweight canopy for a three-wheeled vehicle with a low center of gravity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,399 to Cameron discloses a combination safety cage for an all terrain vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,017 to Norton discloses a kit which provides a removable top assembly for all-terrain vehicles and the like, and the assembled top thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,622 to Gutta discloses a combination roll cage and cover for all-terrain vehicles.
The aforementioned patents do not describe an all-terrain vehicle enclosure that is removably securable to an all-terrain vehicle and simultaneously protects a driver as well as the all-terrain vehicle from adverse weather conditions and terrain hazards.
In this respect, the all-terrain vehicle enclosure according to the present invention provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simultaneously shielding a driver and a driver's all-terrain vehicle from adverse weather conditions and terrain hazards.